


An Entirely New Kind of Hunger (Art)

by lamenart



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Tradional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamenart/pseuds/lamenart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thanks to my beloved, absolutely brilliant friend <a href="http://peetasbunmyoven.tumblr.com/">peetasbunmyoven</a> for the beyond beautiful drabble.  Originally drawn for  <a href="http://s2sl.tumblr.com/">s2sl</a>. And also thank you to wonderful <a href="http://streetlightlove1.tumblr.com/">streetlightlove1</a> for organizing the <a href="http://s2sl.tumblr.com/">s2sl</a>.<br/>Disclaimer: All the Characters of the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	An Entirely New Kind of Hunger (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my beloved, absolutely brilliant friend [peetasbunmyoven](http://peetasbunmyoven.tumblr.com/) for the beyond beautiful drabble. Originally drawn for [s2sl](http://s2sl.tumblr.com/). And also thank you to wonderful [streetlightlove1](http://streetlightlove1.tumblr.com/) for organizing the [s2sl](http://s2sl.tumblr.com/).  
> Disclaimer: All the Characters of the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.
> 
>   
>    
> 

She wakes up because it’s too quiet. She can’t hear him breathing and her back is cold. When she rolls over the moon pools blue on the wrinkled empty sheets behind her and the curtains roll and drag across the wood planks of the floor, pushed and pulled by the breeze through the open window.

With a wince her toes lower to the ground as she slips his shirt over her shoulders and pads her way silent as a shadow down the hall. She can hear his heavy footsteps and smell tea before she rounds the sharp corner into the kitchen. When she does she just leans against the wall and watches him. His back is bare in worn flannel pants and his hair is a mess.

She can still feel it like flaxen silk between her fingers holding him as he left hot heavy pants of air into her breasts and one final long desperate moan into her lips as he tensed between her thighs. She can still feel him there as well, his reverent hands and frantic thrusts moving her against their sheets. His fingers shaking along her ribs and his mouth wet and slack mapping every last of inch of her skin like a starving man. Her lips taste like his sweat. Her body aches from having him inside her. She loves it. The look in his eyes above her the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

He takes his tea and walks favoring his leg slightly before settling at the table the steam leaving the cup flushing his cheeks and lips pink before he takes a small sip.

Tucking the shirt around her she walks to him and he startles slightly when she pushes his drink aside and settles on the table in front of him. He blushes up his neck and gapes at her in a way that makes her so grateful to be alive as he takes her in from head to toe.

“Can’t sleep?”

Ruffling his hair he shakes his head. “Yeah not really.”

“Nightmare?”

He laughs and can’t seem to stop his hands from reaching forward and drawing small shapes on the bare thigh closest to him. “Ha. Yeah no. Katniss I would say the opposite really.”

She shivers as his fingers go a little higher playing with the hem of his sleep shirt. He watches his hand pale where she is dark and pushes the fabric far enough to the side that one leg, her abdomen, and one breast is completely bare.

His exhale shudders past shaky lips and he swallows deeply. As his fingers move higher and the shapes trace the low slope of her belly her muscles quiver and he smiles up at her shyly. “I just needed a minute.”

She nods and when he lays his hand on her heart his palm wide and warm he looks up at her and whispers, “Can you say it again?”

Smiling softly she leans forward until her head rests against his and says softly. “I love you Peeta.”

His sigh makes his whole body tremble but he raises his head and brushes his mouth against hers softly, slowly, his hands drifting beneath the shirt covering her body to wrap around her body.

She pulls back and smiling into his lips whispers. “Peeta?”

“Hmmmm?”

Moving her shoulders so the shirt spills open completely she scoots forward until she can straddle his lap. “Take me back to bed please.”

His eyes meet hers and he doesn’t hesitate, he just stands and his lips are on hers in seconds. His hands run up her legs. Her feet anchor and tighten on his back as his tongue rushed, wet, and wonderful fills her mouth. He walks them both down the hall.

The next day when the afternoon sun shines hot through the window they are still curled around each other beneath the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated!   
>  ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**********•.๏❀*¨¯¨*❀๏.•**********¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨
> 
>  
> 
> Collins, Suzanne (2010-08-24). Mockingjay (The Final Book of The Hunger Games)  
> [ Tumblr](http://loving-mellark.tumblr.com/) || [ DeviantArt](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/htribut1992)  
> Please Do NOT copy, repost or use my art ANYWHERE without my permission!


End file.
